Develop and implement enhancements to the PROPHET II software system. The enhancements envisioned promise to offer significant and unique features for both general and specific biomedical research applications. This effort also will create an automated statistical tool that will be very accurate, informative, and easy-to-use. The tasks required to achieve these improvements include (1) generic statistical and modeling capabilities, infrastructures, biomedical application-specific capabilities, and product maturation; (2) testing and validation of the mature PROPHET software pavkage using well-defined methods used to develop the ModelQuest products; (3) update/develop user's manuals and comprehensive HELP capabilities using current PROPHET documents as a guide; (4) distribute and commercialize the enhanced PROPHET II software package; (5) provide user support/customer care as defined in the Phase I Progress Reports; (6)Prepare and deliver Quarterly and Annual Reports; and (7) Prepare and Deliver a Final Report.